The Man who can't be Moved
by emmaducklingsaviour
Summary: Inspired by the song "the man who can't be moved" Killian Jones waits every day for his true love on the corner were they meet every day waiting for her to come back to him one day he meets a man there and tells him his story, will she ever show up and what happens when she does? multi chapter CS


At the corner of Odette and Peach on a dim rainy day the streets were quiet one man sat at the bus stop, lost in deep thought he's jaw clenched he smelt of rum and the little bit of scruff he used to have across his face was forming a beard, if you walked by you might throw some spare change his way but he wasn't broke just a broken hearted man. As the bus pulled up a young man was yelling in the distance as he ran to catch it.

"Wait, stop that bus" He yelled

However it was much too late and the bus drove off without him, he got closer heavy breathing he had run a few blokes to try and make it he's pressed suit not longer in the prim condition it was when he left his apartment earlier. He looked down at the man in the bench and sat down beside him in a huff, this wasn't a good start he had just got a new job at a media company in the city it was only his first week on the job and he was late.

"Hey man could stopped the bus for me" He said the man sitting next to him with a smile

Whatever troubling thought that was on the man's mind he snapped out of it and turned to boy next to him well he wasn't exactly a boy anymore but he was young.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you lost in thought" the man replied after a moment

"Alright should have left earlier, you must have been doing some serious daydreaming you missed the bus"

"Oh, I'm not waiting for the bus, I'm meeting my girlfriend here"

It was then he noticed the man was holding an object in he's hands twirling around it was a small box, he recognised it immediately.

"Oh, you're going to propose not a very romantic spot, by the bus stop"

The man grinned a little it was the first time in months, in fact it was the first time in a while he had had a conversation with anyone.

"Well you see lad we meet here, it's sort of our spot"

"Oh that's perfect then, could you tell me the story"

"Uh" the man was a bit shy he didn't usually open up easily but thinking about the day they meet made him happy hopeful he thought sharing the story would help.

"It's ok if you don't it's just I'm a journalist you see well I want to be and I love hearing peoples stories that's what I want to do, tell peoples stories" He was eager happy

"What's your name lad?"

"Henry"

"Killian Jones and this is my story"

 _It was another long day at the docks loading and unloading crates from the container ships, Killian was filled with that Friday afternoon buzz of energy on the way home on the crowded bus ready for an uneventful weekend of sleep ins and catching up with friends. As he got off slowly a man slammed into him running onto the bus Killian turned to him he was annoyed couldn't he have waited for everyone to get off before he got on but the man had already shoved past five other people as he got to the back of the bus and the rest of the patrons were telling the man themselves to slow down the man didn't seem to care however. Killian walked backwards for a moment as the last few got off the bus wondering why this man was I such a hurry as he turned around a second person slammed into him this one much harder knocking them both to the ground as the bus doors closed and it drove off._

 _"Dammit, watch were you're going" Said women angrily towards Killian as she watched the bus drive off._

 _"Sorry about that walking backwards not a good idea" Killian said as he reached out a hand to help the women up_

 _"Oh what am I going to do now" The women continues on frustrated as she pulled herself up ignoring Killians help_

 _"It's ok there be another bus in twenty minutes" Killian said apologetically_

 _"What, no I don't need to catch the bus" She snapped back_

 _"oh well then what's the trouble" Killian answered confused now_

 _"I'm a bounty hunter that guy who just ran onto the bus" she spoke her loss of breath from running catching up to her_

 _"Oh I see, sorry" Killian answered awkwardly_

 _"uh it's ok I'll get him next time" she answered it seemed like her annoyance had past and for the first time in this conversation she looked up at him as she's spoke and dam was he good to look at even in he's work clothes he's shirt unbuttoned just enough he's cheeky smile and scruffy black hair._

 _"I'm sure you will" Killian answered smiling_

 _"Sorry I snapped at you it's not your fault" the women said_

 _"It seems I owe you a drink then" Killian smirked_

 _"That's it your great pick up line" She answered grinning as he pulled he's hand through he's ruffled black hair, he was pulling out all the moves Emma couldn't resist what's the harm in one drink she thought._

 _"Well, what can I say I like to be direct" Killian answered_

 _"Alright let's do it" she answered_

 _Killian wrote down his number on a receipt he had in his pocket and handed to her._

 _"Meet here tomorrow night for a few libations then, I know a great bar down the street" Killian asked hopefully_

 _"Why tomorrow, why not right now" She replied_

 _Killian smiled why not he thought he didn't have plans tonight and he didn't want to miss an opportunity. The two of them walked off into the direction of the bar smiling._

 _"What's your name lass" Killian asked_

 _"Emma swan" she answered_

 _"Killian Jones please to meet you" He replied_

"We spent all night in that bar they had to kick us out in the end the one just down the street there the best onion rings" Killian said pointing down the street at the bar to show Henry.

"We dated every since, and then I was going to propose" Killian said to Henry ending his story

"Was?" Henry answered confused

"Ugh" Killian answered a bit unsure what to say now he didn't mean to say that it was the next part of the story he didn't want to tell

"HEY!" a policeman yelled walking up to them it was the same officer that had started coming by every day he was worried about Killian after an incident involving a fight on this corner a few days ago he found out what happened with Killian and let it slide but had been checking in every day it was a bit annoying.

"Not again" Killian said in a huff

"I told you man, you got to clear out of here, I don't want any more nonsense" yelled the policeman as he came over to them

"Come on Officer Nolan I'm not hurting anyone I'm just sitting here" Killian answered pleading

"Look mate I understand what you're going through but you have to move or I'll arrest you this time" David said getting frustrated

"I have to wait her one day she'll wake up and find that she's missing me; she'll find me on the corner of the street "Killian pleaded

The police officer was having none of it though it had been like this every day this crazy man sitting her waiting for something that could never happen sometimes he was drunk or angry it wasn't healthy. He grabbed Killian and starting pulling him away from the bus stop to the police car.

"Please I know it she's coming" Killian pleaded again

"Oh my god!" Henry yelled looking in the other direction as the two men argued

They both turned to the direction Henry was looking at now with shock, the policeman dropped his grip on Killians arm. They all stood in stunned silence for a moment it couldn't be. Standing there in the rain in a hospital gown was Emma swan.

Killian couldn't wait a moment longer though it had been month's sense he told Emma to meet him here to propose, that day she was running late to meet him though and when she crossed the street a few blokes away she was in a hurry and didn't see the car coming towards her and it hit her side on her head smashed through the windscreen the doctors said she man never wake up. Killian called every day for updates on her condition, he was banned from the hospital the first night she was in there they would only let family in Killian tried to explain she had no family, that they only had each other but his emotions ran high and he's actions caused security to intervene. Killian knew she would wake up she had to he couldn't go on without her and so he waited here at the corner of the street he knew she'd come here. He was right.

"EMMA, EMMA" Killian yelled running through the rain over to her and going to hug her.

"Who are you?" Emma answered confused pulling away from his embrace


End file.
